Tim Curry
Timothy James "Tim" Curry (born April 19, 1946) is a British actor, singer, composer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Forte in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Lord Dragaunus in Disney's Mighty Ducks and Nigel Thornberry in The Wild Thornberrys. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - Gessler (ep5), King Minos (eps3-5), Roman General (ep4) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Dr. Joseph Chadwick (ep19), Knight#2 (ep19) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) - Dr. Joseph Chadwick (ep34), Stage Manager (ep34) *Bruno the Kid (1996-1997) - Lazlo Gigahertz *Capitol Critters (1992) - Additional Voices *Casper (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996-1997) - Lord Dragaunus *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1994) - Evil Manta, Ship Captain (ep10), Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2014) - The Sorcerer (eps1-25), Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Magnificent Rogue (ep28) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1997) - George Herbert Walker "King" Chicken *Freakazoid! (1997) - Dr. Mystico (ep21) *Gargoyles (1995-1996) - Dr. Anton Sevarius *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Dr. Anton Sevarius (ep8) *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Loonatics Unleashed (2005) - The Ringmaster (ep7) *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Mr. Salamone *Monster Tails (1990) - Additional Voices *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Nicotine (ep8), Scarlet Fever (ep1) *Paddington Bear (1989-1990) - Mr. Curry *Regular Show (2010) - Hot Dog Leader (ep6), Master Prank Caller 2 (ep9) *Samurai Jack (2002) - Worm 1 (ep15) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2012-2014) - Chancellor Palpatine/'Darth Sidious' (VA Double; eps89, 104, ep108+) *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2003-2005) - Professor Finbarr Calamitous *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1988-1989) - The Serpent (ep8), Additional Voices *The Proud Family (2005) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) - Nigel Thornberry, Bodyguard (ep17), Boomer (ep22), Crew (ep40), Marmoset (ep3), Poacher (ep9), Radcliffe, Sea Lions (ep13), Zebra (ep41) *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Prince Charles (ep27) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) - Additional Voices *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - King Renard *Young Justice (2012) - G. Gordon Godfrey 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - El Maléfico *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Philippe *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Mouse King *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) - Forte *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (2009) - Piccadilly *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - The Goblin King *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) - Ben Ravencroft 'Movies' *A Christmas Carol (1997) - Ebenezer Scrooge *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Hexxus *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Nigel Thornberry *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Sumo Singers *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) - Drake *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Rex Pester *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) - Nigel Thornberry, Colonel Thornberry *Valiant (2005) - Von Talon 'TV Specials' *Defenders of Dynatron City (1992) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Professor Finbarr Calamitous *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Professor Finbarr Calamitous Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Cat Returns (2003) - Cat King Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) - Prince Video Games 'Video Games' *Brütal Legend (2009) - Doviculus *Dragon Age: Origins (2009) - Arl Rendon Howe *Gabriel Knight: Sins of the Fathers (1993) - Gabriel Knight, Gedde Butler *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Gabriel Knight *Sacrifice (2000) - Stratos *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights (2002) - Mastermind *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion (2003) - Calamitous *Toonstruck (1996) - Count Nefarious Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (67) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2014. Category:British Voice Actors